prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-5192513-20140907022225
Hm... I think Cece killed Alison. But, I believe Alison was there as well, maybe even helped with it... The reason being: god this is sort of a theory While I think Ali being A is a little ''too easy, ''and um, confusing, it makes a LITTLE sense. I think Bethany was the first A (thanks to a theory of my other friend Dani :D) and that Alison lured her to Rosewood to end the torture she was receiving, but before she could, in a blind rage, Bethany hit her over the head with the rock, also because I personally don't think Jason did it, because who else with Mrs. D cover up for? That's the point. Mrs. D covering up for Jason is just TOO easy, and she maybe covered up for someone she sympathized with more (Bethany with her mental condition), and when Grunwald helped Ali out and took her to the hospital, she didn't just escape and run away completely, she escaped and ran back to Roswood to hurt Bethany, I think she pushed her into the gazeebo and Melissa saw and covered it up for her, and is saying she did it for Spencer only because Spencer is the person of interest in the case and she's trying to bury the hatchet that's well overdue. Realizing Bethany was the person behind her stalking, she decides to try and track down the others, knowing a person she barely knew was after her, wouldn't people she ACTUALLY tortured be after her? That's where Cece comes in. Ali must have contacted Cece to join in on HER 'A' game a while before that night. I just always thought it was weird how her and Ali were wearing the same outfit the night "it happened". Therefore, Cece was the first red coat doing all the dirty work, and I don't think Alison saved Spencer from Ian out of love, I think she did it because she wasn't finished with them yet. She maybe believed they were on the A-Team too? Get it? Cece and Ali could have been the A's behind the texting and dirty work while they made Mona think it was someone other than them, only because she's a master at hacking. So, the night at the lodge, I think Alison was the one who arrived, BUT, wasn't Jenna, Melissa and maybe even Shana there? We all know Shana was 'A' for personally ridiculous reasons, plus she kept in touch with Ali for who knows how long, so I bet she would know her whereabouts, so what if SHE was the one that tried to burn the lodge with the girls in it, and Melissa (I don't think Jenna did because she probably, truly cares for Toby) proably hit Toby with the shovel. But Alison dragged the girls out, and revealed her cover, but the girls obviously don't think she's A. But she can't be risky ;), so she threw the red coat in the fire, and adopted her new attire; The Lady in Black. (I would say The Black Widow but per say it doesn't fit correctly haha). A person would ask, if Ali is Black Widow, why did it look like she was admiring the burnt Ali mask? Hm, as if she wanted it to be her face? Come on, I think it's beyond obvious Ali has some... issues? Basically what I'm saying is. I think Ali is A, and she's getting her revenge. And thats why I THINK she's A. What in the world would SHE be getting revenge for? And could she possibly feel like she's doing this to defend herself and doesn't realize the harm of her actions? Sociopaths know no better... But then again. They do. I think Cece and Ali are the real A-Team. :D - But, this theory might as well change in the next few months lmao.